Red Dawn
Red Dawn (also referred to as Chapter 2: Red Dawn) is the second Zombies map of the "Eternal Despair" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Red Dawn is a recreate of the map Arkaden from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. However, there are several new features within the map, such as the addition of traps and a couple of new areas, such as a secret elevator in the under construction hallway that takes the player to the roof of the mall. The Power Perks, unlike previous maps, do not have fixed locations and will randomly spawn at certain places around the map. The only exception to this is the Der Wunderfizz machines, with the initial machine always being in the food court. Story Three days following the derailment of the 501st Corporation supply train, Nictis has successfully used the Mask of Nictis to trigger a zombie outbreak across the country, traveling to various cities within the country in order to spread the infection even further. As this happens, the five heroes are at a shopping district within Chattanooga, Tennessee with the goal of procuring supplies to fight against Nictis when the time comes. During this, Higgins explains more of his vision, saying that if Nictis learns the location of the scepter, then all of reality would be lost and become forever under his control. At that moment however, Nictis himself arrives at the city and begins using the Mask of Nictis to trigger another outbreak. However, just before he would leave, Nictis begins to sense an energy source similar to his own within the city. Curious, Nictis begins to search the city for the energy source. As the outbreak consumes the city, the five find themselves in the heat of action, where they take arms from the security station within the mall. Fighting off against the undead, the team learns through a radio broadcast that US Military personnel are extracting civilians throughout the city, with the broadcast stating that if a flare is launched from a high vantage point, a chopper will be able to extract them. Knowing that the military was their only hope in escaping, the four search for a way to access the roof. After discovering a broken elevator in the maintenance hall, the team is able to repair it, using it to travel to the rooftops. There, the team discovers a box of flares, using them to reveal their position to the military. However, a swarm of zombies converge onto their location due to the launching of the flares, forcing the five to defend their position. After minutes of fighting, the team is nearly overwhelmed and killed by the undead, but are saved by the timely arrival of the US Military. As the five are loaded into a chopper, Nictis arrives at the mall. As he watches the chopper fly away from the city, he spots Samantha in the chopper. Shocked by this, Nictis begins to tail the chopper to its destination, realizing that Samantha was the energy source he had been looking for. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *AXK-92 (added via update) *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Find a way to call in an extraction. Songs * TBA. Trivia * TBA. Category:Eternal Despair